kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Seize Control of the Ship! (Level)
Description *Objective: **Find the ship's bridge and capture Andromeda Vadum *Characters: Ultranationalist Party, Dimitri Khrushchev, Unnamed Ultranationalist Soldier, Andromeda_Vadum. *Weather: None *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Seize Control of the Ship! *Date/Time: January 13, 2948 2:09:02 pm and counting *Place: Unknown Location in the Universe *Character: Unnamed Ultranationalist *Division: Ultranationalist Party Opening Scene The scene shows a Spacecraft similar to the Saturn V. The scene then pans to a Covenant Carrier with two major elites guarding. Elite 1 (Major): What is that? Elite 2 (Major): Could be an Allie, either way you never know. The Ultranationalist Space craft then make a stage similar to a Pelican It then lands. Elite 2 (Major): Must be our allies, brother. Let us get a closer look. They get a closer look. Nothing then happens for 5 seconds, until suddenly the troop bay explodes open and shoves the two major elites back and multiple Ultranationalist's come out and kill them. As Dimitri Khrushchev comes out of the troop bay, the camera slowly moves in on him and the scene fades out. Gameplay 1 Dimitri Khrushchev: We're in. I've got a good lock on the Supreme Commanders transponder. Covenant defenses are moving in." Khrushchev and the Ultranationalist's fight off multiple waves of Elite reinforcements attacking from all sides. After the last wave has been defeated. Ultranationalist Soldier 1: Area secure, Sir. We'd better keep moving. How about that door? The team exits the cargo bay through the open doors the elites came through. They head down the corridor but are stopped by a second set of blast doors. Ultranationalist Soldier 2: The door's locked, sir. I can't bypass it. We can't get through here. Dimitri Khrushchev: Put a ChemX bomb on it! The Ultranationalist Soldier then puts a ChemX bomb on it and detonates it. Cutscene Elite 9 (Spec Ops): The Ultranationalists are closing and will soon be upon us! Andromeda Vadum: Kill them all. They will not take this ship. Eliite 10 (Minor): They just reached the docking bay! Andromeda Vadum: Stop them! Gameplay 2 Dimitri Khrushchev: Go! Go! Go! The team soon enters a large docking bay just in time to witness a Sangheili dropship taking off. Khrushchev then takes out a RPG Launcher and destroys the dropship leaving the carrier. Dimitri Khrushchev: Destroy everything! The Unnamed Ultranationalist is then tackled to the floor by a Spec Ops Elite. More elites come to the docking bay and try to fight off the Ultranationalists. Elite 3 (Spec Ops): [As he is wrestling the player] You will not take this ship down. Khrushchev is about to shoot the Spec Ops elite when an Elite Major distracts him, allowing the Elite Major to tackle him down and fight him off. Elite 4 (Major): Khrushchev! You tried to destroy our planet! The Elite major then punches Khrushchev and shakes Khrushchev violently. Dimitri Khrushchev: Tried? Why dont you go back, and see Sangheilos the way it deserves to be seen. Khrushchev then takes out a ballistic knife and slices the Major Elite's neck. Just as the Spec Ops Elite is about to kill the player with his energy sword. Khrushchev violently kills the spec ops elite with his M249 SAW as well as the other elites. An Ultranationalist helps up the player. Ultranationalist Soldier 2: The doors are locked! Dimitri Khrushchev: You'd better hurry, we can't hold them off all day. The Ultranationalist then tries his best to open the door. More elites come in as the Ultranationalists hold them off. Ultranationalist Soldier 2: Working on it. (To Dimitri Khrushchev) I'd like to see you crack a 128,000-bit modulating encryption key. Dimitri Khrushchev then pulls out his desert eagle and assassinates the Ultranationalist Soldier 2 and plants another ChemX bomb on the door. Dimitri Khrushchev: (sarcastically) Sorry. But you were taking to slow. The door then blows up. Dimitri Khrushchev: The door is open. Everyone should move on me. Dimitri Khrushchev leads the team up to the second level. If every Ultranationalist Soldier in the team is dead, as Khrushchev approaches the second level of the docking bay: Unnamed Ultranationalist: I'm going to call for reinforcements. There's no sense going in with anything less than full strength. Unnamed Ultranationalist (COM): We need additional support troops. We're going to open the shuttle bay door again. Move in and drop off reserve troops on my signal. Ultranationalist (Troop transport) (COM): I copy. Echo 419 standing by for your signal. As Khruschev disengages the energy shield over the bay doors: Unnamed Ultranationalist (COM): Echo 419. The shuttle bay door is open. You can start your approach. Ultranationalist (Troop transport) (COM): Roger. Echo 419 inbound. Khrushchev leads the Ultranationalist up to the third level. Unnamed Ultranationalist: I thought we were going to destroy their vehicles? Dimitri Khrushchev: We will plunge this vessel into the depths of Hell! Unnamed Ultranationalist: Good thinking. The team reaches the ship's bridge and kills all the Elite forces inside including the Zealot Shipmaster. Shadow Ninjas then come in and fight off the Sangheili Honor Guards. The honor guards evenutally get killed but heavily wound the Shadow Ninjas. Shadow Ninjas: Bridge is clear, sir. Proceed. Ultranationalist Soldier 5: This looks like the ship's command center. The Supreme Commanders transponder signal is strong, he must be close." Dimitri Khrushchev: (As he points to the Unnamed Ultranationalist.) You, open the door. Ending Scene Andromeda Vadum is seen a little nervous, but continues to work. A hologram then shows up. Elite 2 (Zealot): Sir, our ships been breached... The hologram then fades away and the door gets welded, followed by an explosion. Two laser shots are fired killing two honor guards from the left and the right. Andromeda Vadum: Whose there!? Show yourselves!? An energy suruchin is then thrown and Andromeda looses his balance and falls back in his seat. Khrushchev then enters from the smoke into the room. He takes off his gas mask. Andromeda Vadum: You! The energy suruchin gets tighter. Dimitri Khrushchev: Well, what do we have here. I wouldnt try to struggle. It will only get tighter. Andromeda stop struggling. Andromeda Vadum: What do you want! Dimitri Khrushchev: What I want? No, I think the question is what they want. Andromeda Vadum: What? What do you mean? Dimitri Khrushchev: Here. Let me help you. Dimitri Khrushchev takes out Nylon filament tape and wraps it around Andromeda's mouth till it is impossible talk. Dimitri Khrushchev: Fernando Hernandez believes that your blood would be the perfect serum to gain total control of the ChemX in his blood. [Leans closer to Andromeda] Also your friends shall be looking for you. In fact, I think it is a good idea. Fernando plans to put you aboard Arcadia, once they find you they are in for a big suprise. Dimitri Khrushchev: You will be put to the test... Khrushchev crouches and looks closely towards Andromeda's face Dimitri Khrushchev: Fernando has plans for you, Andromeda... The scene then pans to Khrushchev dragging Andromeda and escaping in a Escape Pod. They leave the carrier. Dimitri Khrushchev: Dont bother to look back. Khrushchev then detanates the bombs and the carrier explodes. The scene then fades out. Category:Levels